


Марк ХХХ

by Guy_in_the_chair, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tony Stark, Vibrators, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_in_the_chair/pseuds/Guy_in_the_chair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Тони делает Стиву приятный подарок. В виде секс-робота.
Relationships: Iron Man Armor/Steve Rogers, Iron Man Armor/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 73





	Марк ХХХ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mark XXX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599405) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 



> Если вам понравилась история, пожалуйста, зайдите на страницу оригинала и поставьте автору лайк :)

— Стив, — тихо позвал Тони. Стив проснулся и заморгал, прогоняя с глаз пелену сна. Провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь причесать встопорщеные пряди пальцами, и сел на постели, по пояс замотанный в простыню. По веселой искре в глазах Тони он понял, что на голове у него, должно быть, воронье гнездо.

— Скок врем’ни? — прокаркал он хриплым ото сна голосом, зевая и почёсывая живот.

— А ведь весь мир, небось, думает, что ты с первыми петухами встаёшь и сразу такой бодрый и цветущий.

Стив в ответ только неразборчиво хмыкнул и снова моргнул.

— Люди понятия не имеют, что мне приходится вытряхивать твою сонную задницу из постели в полдень. Все были бы в шоке, если б знали. В шоке!

— Слишком рано для полудня, — пробормотал Стив, смутно догадываясь, что этим только подтвердил слова Тони.  
Тони захихикал, и Стив решил, что надо будет позже его как-нибудь помучить за это. Калистеникой, например. Или кофе без кофеина.

Кстати. Он уже собирался попросить, как под носом оказалась исходящая паром кружка кофе, разбавленного его любимым заменителем сливок с ароматом французской ванили. Стив с благодарностью забрал её у ухмыляющегося Тони и сделал несколько жадных глотков.

— Я тебя люблю, выходи за меня, больше никогда про тебя слова дурного не скажу, — сонно моргая, выдохнул Стив, когда, наконец, оторвался от кружки.

— А ты, значит, про меня гадости говорил? — Тони вздёрнул бровь.

— Только то, что ты ужасен в постели и не умеешь нормального готовить кофе, — пожал плечом Стив, стряхивая остатки сна.

— Ты за это заплатишь, — Тони ответил со смешком.

Стив поставил наполовину опустевшую кружку на тумбочку, обхватил Тони за талию и утянул в постель, устраивая у себя на бёдрах.

— Ну, давай, — подначил он.

Тони засмеялся, шлёпая по груди и плечу, безуспешно пытаясь заставить Стива отпустить его. Вместо этого Стив начал тереться носом о шею Тони, зная, как у Тони перехватит дыхание от его колкой щетины на коже.

— Хватит, хватит! — смеялся Тони, — господи, вот дикарь!

— Ты меня разбудил, Старк, так что готовься к последствиям.

Стив снова уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и Тони захохотал ещё сильнее.

Стив отстранился и засмотрелся на Тони. Боже, как же он любил смех Тони. Когда-то он не видел этого смеха годами. Но сейчас они, наконец, достигли того момента в отношениях, когда Стив сам мог заставить его смеяться вот так. Беззаботно, счастливо.

Стив вздохнул и целомудренно поцеловал уголок приоткрытого рта, чувствуя на губах тяжелое дыхание Тони.

Тони низко простонал и толкнулся языком в губы, раскрывая их и углубляя поцелуй. Стив тут же впустил его, обнимая Тони за плечи. В желудке защекотало от разгорающегося возбуждения — поцелуи с Тони всегда умели его завести.

Через секунду Тони слегка отстранился и тепло посмотрел на Стива. Его улыбка стала озорной.

— А я, между прочим, тебя не просто так разбудил.

— Да? — Стив вздохнул, прижавшись губами к его скуле, и Тони протянул блаженное "ммм".

— Ага. Так что поднимай свой зад и тащи его в душ, и я тебе покажу.

— Или мы можем весь день провести в постели, — предложил Стив с надеждой и двинул бёдрами, вжимаясь в Тони окрепшим членом.

— О, поверь мне, ты будешь рад, что встал ради этого.

Стив откинулся назад и поймал взгляд Тони. С минуту изучал его лицо, не зная, что ищет, но удовлетворился довольным и уверенным видом Тони.

— Ладно, — он подвинулся к краю кровати и поднялся на ноги. Прямо с Тони на руках. От таких манипуляций с собой у Тони вырвался удивленный смешок.

— Но в душ ты идёшь со мной, — сказал Стив, стараясь сдержать собственный смех.

***

В душе они управились быстро. Тони не давал Стиву слишком распускать руки, и они наскоро вымыли друг друга. От Стива не ускользнуло то, с какой тщательностью Тони водил мыльной мочалкой у него между ягодиц, и он застонал от удовольствия. Предвкушение свернулось в животе тугой пружиной, и Стив обхватил ладонью член Тони, не оставшийся безучастным.

Но Тони шлёпнул его по руке, на что получил обиженный возглас, и ухмыльнулся.

— Добродетель в терпении, Кэп, — его голос звучал легко и одновременно хрипловато.

— Я и близко не так добродетелен, как может казаться по трудам историков, — напомнил Стив, покусывая Тони за подбородок и подталкивая к стене, пока их мокрые тела не оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу.

Тони застонал, выронил мочалку и запустил пальцы Стиву в волосы, наклоняя его голову для глубокого поцелуя.

Стив уже думал, что почти добился желаемого — в данный момент он желал горячего секса в душе, — и скользнул ладонями по влажному телу вниз, обхватывая и сжимая упругие ягодицы. Тони снова застонал и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, потираясь возбуждённым членом о член Стива.

Стив даже не пытался сдержать судорожный вздох. Он сжал ладони ещё раз, ожидая новый стон или, может быть, признание в любви или в том, как ему хорошо. Вместо этого Тони резко откинул голову и глубоко вдохнул.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет!

— Что? — спросил Стив непонимающе и немного обиженно. Ему нравилось, куда всё шло.

— Я не позволю тебе отвлечь меня сексом в душе, чёрт возьми. У меня для тебя подарок.

— Секс в душе тоже может быть отличным подарком, — напомнил Стив.

— Ты невозможен, — ответил Тони с усмешкой, упрямо отодвигая Стива, чтобы вылезти из душевой кабины. Стив не стал сопротивляться— по правде говоря, если бы Стив не захотел, Тони бы его с места не сдвинул, — и схватил с вешалки полотенце. Протянул его Тони, когда тот выключил воду, взял ещё одно себе и начал вытираться.

Обойдя его, Тони вышел из ванной и направился в спальню.

— Одевайся, завтракай быстрее и спускайся в мастерскую, как только закончишь, — мимоходом проговорил он, скидывая полотенце на пол.

Закатив глаза, Стив подобрал его и повесил на крючок на двери, где уже сушилось его собственное.

— Это всё, Ваше Высочество? — немного по-детски вредничая, отозвался Стив, глядя на свой возбужденный член, который, кажется, был не в курсе, что секс в душе отменяется.

— И не вздумай дрочить до этого! — прокричал уже одетый Тони на пути к лифту.

Стив демонстративно вздохнул и пошёл в спальню за чистой одеждой.

***

После пяти яиц, фунта бекона и трёх бубликов, Стив направился вниз к мастерским.

Когда двери лифта открылись, Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что лаборатория была погружена во тьму. Да такую плотную, что даже его усиленное сывороткой зрение не могло через неё пробиться. Словно чёрная стена перед лицом.

— Тони? — позвал он неуверенно. — Тони, ты тут?

— Раздевайтесь, Капитан. — Голос принадлежал Тони, но звучал низко, хрипло и откуда-то издалека. Будто отдавался эхом от стен, отчего Стив не мог определить, откуда он исходит. Стив огляделся.

— Тони?

— Стив. Одежда.

Стив ещё раз окинул взглядом тёмное помещение, насколько мог, так и не увидел Тони и пожал плечами. Если Тони хотел, чтобы он разделся, Стив наверняка был не против того, что он задумал.

И не просто не против, а очень даже за.

Стив начал раздеваться без спешки, но и не затягивая. Когда Стив закончил и стоял уже голый, снова возбужденный, с как минимум наполовину вставшим членом, лаборатория начала медленно наполняться тёплым светом. Наконец, света стало достаточно, и Стив смог разглядеть, что в лаборатории произошла перестановка. Большинство рабочих столов Тони сдвинул к стенам, а посередине теперь стояла большая кровать. Стив широко улыбнулся.

— Тони? Моим подарком будет секс в лаборатории?

— Не рушь атмосферу, Стив, — голос у Тони всё такой же хриплый и немного раздраженный. — Просто заткнись и дай мне всё сделать, как надо. У меня целый план был.

Это показалось Стиву таким очаровательным, и он тихо засмеялся. Он любил, когда Тони начинал командовать.

— Извини, — ответил он, сдерживая усмешку в голосе.

— Так-то лучше. Теперь подойди к кровати.

— К той большой, посреди комнаты?

— Да, Стив.

Стив послушался, и как бы ему ни нравилось дразнить Тони, его эрекция набрала уже полную силу. Он забрался на постель, встав посередине на колени, и огляделся.

— Ты, наконец, выйдешь и прикоснешься ко мне? — Стив не ожидал того, что и его собственный голос сейчас звучал слегка огрубевшим.

— Хочешь, чтобы я коснулся тебя? — Тони выступил из тени, полностью обнажённый, ни капли смущения. Стив жадно окинул его взглядом, не в силах удержаться. Они были в отношениях уже который месяц, но Стиву до сих пор не надоело любоваться его стройной фигурой, сухими мышцами, гладкой бронзовой кожей. На нём не было линий загара, потому что Тони любил загорать голым, а Стив любил на это смотреть.

— Да, — ответил Стив и прошёлся языком по сухим губам. Он не отрывал от Тони глаз, пока тот не дошел до постели.

— Ляг, — скомандовал Тони. Стив без промедления подчинился — обычно, когда Тони брал бразды правления в свои руки, для Стива это оборачивалось чем-нибудь весьма впечатляющим, так что он не видел причин сопротивляться. Он улёгся на спину, вытянув руки по бокам, и выжидающе посмотрел на Тони.

— На живот, — Тони слегка покачал головой, стараясь придать голосу оттенок неодобрения. Но по тому, как ломался его голос, Стив понял, что Тони возбужден не меньше его.

Стив без возражений перевернулся на живот и зашипел, когда напряженный член оказался зажат между его телом и матрасом.

— Вот так, чудесно, — проговорил Тони, залезая на постель рядом со Стивом. Стив в ответ согласно промычал, плавно переходя к стону, когда мозолистая ладонь коснулась плеча, скользнула по спине вниз и остановилась на заднице.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Стив вязко сглотнул, втянул больше воздуха и раздвинул ноги пошире. От прохладного воздуха тонкие волоски на внутренних сторонах бёдер встали дыбом.

— Очень хорошо, Стив, — нежно проворковал Тони. Он устроился сзади между разведённых бёдер и склонился вперед. Его руки легли Стиву на плечи и медленно двинулись вниз. Большие пальцы с усилием вдавливались в напряженные мышцы, заставляя Стива утробно стонать. Сильные, уверенные руки двигались вверх и вниз вдоль позвоночника, массируя, разминая зажимы, после чего перешли к пояснице.

— Господи, Тони, — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как с каждым движением тело всё больше расслаблялось и становилось податливее.

Тони принялся за бёдра, затем придвинулся ближе и обхватил ладонями упругие ягодицы. Большие пальцы проникли в расселину и раздвинули их, открыв взору сжатый анус. Стив не удержался и ахнул, и внезапно Тони прильнул ртом к его промежности, горячо и влажно целуя сморщенное кольцо мышц. Стив застонал и подался назад, когда Тони широко провёл языком вверх по щели между ягодицами, спустился дразнящими прикосновениями к яйцам, а затем вновь вернулся к его дырке.

— Тони, — заныл Стив, и ладони Тони сильнее оттянули его ягодицы в стороны, раскрывая его шире, мягкие волоски бородки Тони щекотали чувствительную кожу, а напряженный язык начал толкаться внутрь, с каждым разом понемногу разрабатывая вход.

Вцепившись кулаками в простыни, Стив пытался подаваться назад в стремлении глубже насадиться на скользкий и влажный язык Тони, усилить это восхитительное ощущение проникновения, и одновременно старался удержаться на месте, чтобы Тони никогда не прекращал делать то, что делал.

Он задыхался и был возбужден до предела, каменный член истекал смазкой так обильно, что простыни под ним уже были мокрыми, когда Тони наконец замедлился, перестал трахать его языком и вновь начал мягко и тягуче вылизывать. Стив раздвинул ноги шире, намекая, что хочет продолжения ласки, побуждая Тони заполнить его своим членом.

— Э, нет, солнышко, мы ещё не закончили, — усмехнулся Тони сипло. Стив снова застонал и был вознаграждён резким шлепком по ягодице. Что только сильнее распалило его возбуждение.

Щелкнула крышка флакона со смазкой, и через секунду Тони начал проталкивать внутрь два смазанных пальца. После того, как язык Тони так хорошо разработал его вход, Стив чувствовал от проникновения лишь легкое жжение. Он расслабился, полностью погружаясь в ощущение того, как Тони двигается внутри, раскрывая его, и только всхлипывал и постанывал, когда шершавые подушечки пальцев проходились по его простате.

Добавился третий палец, но Стив почти не ощущал, как растягивается его вход, потому что Тони вновь склонился к его промежности и начал лизать края отверстия. Его пальцы размеренными толчками входили и выходили, и всё, что мог чувствовать Стив, это наслаждение от процесса.

Ощущение горячего рта между ягодиц пропало, и Стив рвано вскрикнул, когда Тони неожиданно прикусил упругую плоть на бедре.

— Хочешь сейчас один раз кончить? Сбросить напряжение? Или хочешь подождать и кончить, когда я разрешу?

Господи боже, ну конечно, Тони надо было задавать такие сложные вопросы именно сейчас. Стив уже собирался ответить, когда почувствовал, как к трём пальцам протиснулся четвёртый, и судорожно выдохнув, передумал насчёт своего решения.

Он собирался сказать, что хочет кончить сейчас. И он мог бы, с лёгкостью, для этого ему достаточно было, чтобы Тони продолжал делать то, что делал, и не сдерживаться. Но Стив знал, что если Тони так и будет держать его на грани, почти готовым кончить в любой момент, оргазм будет гораздо мощнее.

К тому же, когда они играли в эту игру, у Тони обычно был припрятан какой-нибудь туз в рукаве.

— Я... о, господи... я могу потерпеть, — наконец, выдохнул он, подаваясь бёдрами назад в попытке сильнее насадиться на пальцы.

— Хорошо, — похвалил Тони, и Стив почувствовал, что покраснел. Но ему было так хорошо. — Очень хорошо, Стив.

Он медленно вытащил пальцы, и Стив заныл от разочарования. Он чувствовал себя раскрытым, мокрым и пустым. Тони тихо усмехнулся.

— Марк-тридцать, — позвал он в сторону, и тут Стив что-то услышал. Шелест работающей гидравлики, тяжелый стук шагов, движение механики. Он вздернул голову, пытаясь сфокусировать расплывшийся взгляд, и наконец, увидел, что это было. К нему шел один из костюмов Железного Человека, как будто по собственной воле.

— Тони?

Тони звонко поцеловал его бедро, затем отстранился, но его ладони остались лежать у Стива на щиколотках.

— Тебе эта модель понравится, — уверенно произнёс он, — я перепрограммировал Марк-тридцать — ну, ХХХ, понимаешь? — и снабдил его примитивным ИскИном.

С некоторым усилием Стив перевернулся и сел, непонимающе уставившись на Тони.

— Извини, что? Ты создал броню с самостоятельным сознанием? Тони, мы же говорили об этом...

— Нет, Стив, это не самостоятельное сознание. Это простой ИИ. Он спроектирован так, чтобы мог следовать моим командам и реагировать на твои вербальные и невербальные сигналы.

Стив выдохнул и закрыл ладонями лицо, с трудом веря в то, что собрался сказать:

— О, господи, ты создал секс-робота.

— Да, создал, — просиял Тони.

Стив снова упал головой на подушку.

— Поверить не могу, что ты создал секс-робота.

— А вот и можешь, — в ответ ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Ты прав, могу, — вздохнул Стив.

— Но если по правде, Стив, — голос Тони стал чуть серьёзнее, — это нормально? Ты не против?

Стив хотел ответить, что против. Хотел сказать, что не настолько извращенец, чтобы фантазировать о броне в этом плане, о том, как Тони нагибает его над ближайшей поверхностью, пересиливает его и держит, не давая двигаться...

Но Стив не имел привычки врать Тони — уже несколько лет, как перестал, — поэтому вдохнул поглубже, придавая себе уверенности, и ответил:

— Всё хорошо. Я за.

Тони улыбнулся, глядя на Стива сверху, и в его взгляде плясали черти.

— Ты об этом не пожалеешь.

Приподнявшись, Стив потянулся к Тони, а тот наклонился ниже за поцелуем, и на секунду они просто замерли так, прихватывая губы друг друга своими, сплетаясь языками.

— Хорошо? — спросил Тони, когда, наконец, отстранился. Стив кивнул, и Тони грубо толкнул его обратно на постель и обернулся к броне, которая так и стояла в ожидании у края кровати. У Стива тело прошило дрожью.

Он заметил, как Тони прикусил губу, еле сдерживая хулиганский смешок. Бросив на Стива ещё один взгляд, Тони вновь повернулся к броне.

— Запуск, — скомандовал он Марку, и паховая пластина брони отъехала в сторону, и из-под неё выдвинулся железный член — твёрдый, гладкий, сияющий матовым блеском.

Стив не сумел сдержаться и расхохотался.

— Ну-ка цыц, он великолепен, — притворно возмутился Тони, сам едва сдерживая смех.

— Ты чокнутый, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Господи, как я тебя люблю.

— Я тебя тоже, — Тони наклонился и коротко его чмокнул. — Теперь ложись и думай об Англии. Потому что Марк 30 знаешь, что? Вибрирует!

— О, боже, — простонал Стив, но без возражений улёгся, не переставая улыбаться.

— Я заранее задал параметры нескольких последовательных режимов, которые должны тебе понравиться, — Тони выглядел слишком довольным собой. — Но программа устроена так, чтобы отмечать твои реакции на различные виды стимуляции и повторять или усиливать их соответственно. — Он поиграл бровями. — Готов?

— К такому я никогда не буду готов, — вздохнул Стив, — так что можем начинать.

Тони засмеялся и улёгся сбоку от Стива, чтобы поцеловать его, пока броня — Марк 30 — забиралась на постель. Каркас заскрипел под нагрузкой, и через секунду Стив почувствовал, как вверх по бедру лёгким касанием прошлись жесткие кончики пальцев бронированной перчатки.

Это возбуждало сильнее, чем должно бы. Это удивительное произведение инженерии, доказательство гениальности Тони Старка, его отваги и безрассудства, эта великолепная машина касалась его, словно любовник. Стив задрожал.

— Очень хорошо, — проворковал Тони, склонив голову и покусывая Стива за кромку уха. Огладил грудь, несильно ущипнул за сосок.

Стив выгнул спину, потянувшись вслед за дразнящей лаской, и тут металлическая ладонь обхватила его возбуждённый член. От ощущения непоколебимой силы в механической руке, скользившей вверх и вниз по стволу, из Стива вырвался неописуемый звук, и над ухом раздался смешок Тони.

— Раздвинь ноги, — прошептал он, и Стив без раздумий последовал приказу. Он широко раскинул ноги, застонал и повернул голову, захватывая рот Тони своим. Тони крепко поцеловал его, а Марк приподнял его бёдра и гладкий твёрдый член, который Тони установил на броню, начал осторожно, но неумолимо проталкиваться внутрь, растягивая до предела.

Стив бесконтрольно стонал и шарил руками вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь, за что можно ухватиться. Тони поймал его ладонь, переплетя их пальцы, когда броня вставила член до упора. На секунду броня замерла, будто давая Стиву время привыкнуть к заполнившим его размерам, хотя член был не такой толстый,какой можно было ожидать от Тони. Стив жадно глотал воздух, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Тони, касаясь губами кожи, и Стив в ответ смог лишь рвано кивнуть, задрожав, когда броня немного вытащила из него член и тут же толкнулась обратно, вырывая из его груди рычащий стон.

Внезапно доспех перевернулся, удерживая и увлекая Стива за собой, пока не оказался лежащим на спине, а Стив — оседлавшим армированные бёдра.

— Господи боже, — проскулил Стив, тут же бессознательно насаживаясь ещё глубже на скользкий, гладкий ствол.

Бронированные перчатки сжали бёдра и мощные механические руки подняли его, удерживая на весу. Броня подкинула бёдра, вгоняя в него член. Стив вскрикнул, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как покорно принимать напористые толчки, упираясь ладонями в грудную пластину.

Какое-то время броня вбивалась в него, затем начала замедляться, всё ещё удерживая Стива под бёдра. Стив попробовал подвинуться, насадиться сильнее, потереться, хоть что-нибудь, но доспех был сильнее него и держал крепко. Стив заскулил, одного этого ощущения — как его держат, контролируют, — почти хватало для того, чтобы сорваться в оргазм.

— Тшш, Стив, всё в порядке, расслабься, — успокаивающе проговорил Тони, поглаживая ласкающей ладонью вдоль позвоночника, — всё хорошо.

— Боже, Тони... — сил закончить предложение у Стива не было. Он хотел ещё, хотел всего и сразу.

Пальцы Тони скользнули в расселину между ягодицами, подушечками поглаживая края ануса, натянутого вокруг металлического члена.

— Пульсация, — скомандовал Тони тихо, и член начал вибрировать внутри Стива короткими волнами. Стоны перешли почти в вой, член упирался ему прямо в простату, и Стива трясло.

— Тони! Господи, — Стив почти рыдал.

— Это ещё и близко не конец, — низко промурчал Тони. Стиву казалось, что он был готов сломаться, рассыпаться на куски и это было бы так хорошо.

Палец Тони протиснулся внутрь рядом с вибрирующим членом, и Стив лишился голоса. Он бы закричал, если бы мог выдавить из горла хоть звук, но всё, на что у него хватало сил — дрожать и пытаться не кончить от усилившегося давления.

— Думаешь, сможешь принять нас обоих? — скользкий от смазки палец Тони входил и выходил из Стива, заполняя и растягивая его сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, — Стив едва мог дышать. Он бы смутился, если бы был в состоянии чувствовать что-либо, кроме наслаждения и желания, — пожалуйста, Тони!

Тогда к первому пальцу присоединился второй, и смазки было так много, что Стив чувствовал, как она стекает по яйцам. Вибрация начала усиливаться, ритм ускорился, и Тони вставил третий палец. От него тянуло и жгло, притягивая фокус Стива целиком к его дырке, заполненной Тони и Железным Человеком, ослепляя и вытесняя из сознания всё остальное. Он стонал и пытался толкаться навстречу, чтобы вобрать в себя ещё больше, но броня надёжно удерживала его на месте.

— Господи, ты бы себя видел, — восхищенно прошептал Тони, — ты сейчас так прекрасен. Не можешь держать себя в руках, да? Хочешь взять сразу всё, что я могу тебе дать.

— Пожалуйста, Тони, прошу тебя, — Стив взмолился. Он не мог думать ни о чём другом, ничего не мог сделать, он мог только хотеть ещё и ещё.

Тони выдавил ещё смазки на его вход, пальцами проникая внутрь, смазывая его в глубине, и Стив едва не задохнулся. Он чувствовал стекавшие капли смазки, каким был мокрым от неё, и волну стыда от этого ощущения, но всё это лишь сильнее распаляло его желание продолжать. Он снова зашелся стоном, и внезапно пальцы исчезли. Прежде, чем Стив успел пожаловаться на это, Тони придвинулся сзади, нагибая Стива вперёд и укладывая грудью на броню так, что Стив смотрел прямо в светящиеся голубым глаза шлема. И Стив почувствовал, как член Тони уперся в край отверстия, толкаясь внутрь, растягивая его до предела. Головка проникла за тугое кольцо мышц, они оба громко застонали, и Тони продолжил входить медленно, но уверенно, пока не оказался внутри полностью.

— О, боже, — прохрипел он, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стив не знал, как описать словами своё состояние. Он загнанно дышал, голова шла кругом, он чувствовал себя заполненным и растянутым. Он был выжат, ему казалось, будто для него никогда не существовало ничего, кроме ощущения жжения в растянутой заднице, кроме Тони и Железного Человека, втиснутых в него, и вибрации, сводящей его с ума. Стиву было интересно, как он сейчас выглядел со стороны. Его лицо было расслаблено, в глаза будто песка насыпали, горло пересохло, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

— Стив?

— Пожалуйста, — застонал Стив, — пожалуйста, умоляю.

— Хочешь, чтобы я начал двигаться? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — голос у Тони звучал низко и хищно.

— Прошу тебя!

Не говоря больше ни слова, Тони слегка выдвинулся и вломился обратно. Без грубости, в стабильном мягком ритме, и Стиву этого было мало. Он чувствовал, что почти готов сломаться, почти мог отпустить себя и кончить, слышал сорванные звуки, похожие на всхлипы, на мольбу, и понял, что это он их издавал. Это он просяще скулил, теряя здравый смысл.

Броня слова начала двигаться, вгоняя в него вибрирующий металлический ствол в ритме, противоположном движениям Тони, и Стив ощущал себя постоянно заполненным и растянутым, его трахали непрерывно.

— Боже, ты великолепен, — шептал Тони ему в спину, двигая бёдрами и ускоряя темп. Броня последовала его примеру, вибрация нарастала, и мог лишь Стив беспрестанно стонать.

— Ты можешь кончить в любой момент — напомнил Тони, и Стив оторвал ладонь от плечевой пластины, немного приподнявшись, чтобы просунуть под живот руку и взяться за свой член, мокрый и скользкий от выделявшейся смазки. Он начал резко дрочить, поглаживая и оттягивая, пройдясь большим пальцем по щели на головке раз, и ещё, и сорвался. Яйца поджались, тело свело от напряжения, задница сжалась вокруг обоих членов, двигавшихся внутри, а из горла вырвался утробный вой. Глядя вниз, он наблюдал, как его сперма расчерчивала броню резкими яркими брызгами, будто помечая её, и от этого пульсация в паху только усиливалась, тело дёргало и выкручивало, а оргазм всё не прекращался.

Как в тумане Стив заметил, как сзади затрясся Тони, и через секунду почувствовал, как его дырка становится ещё более мокрой, горячей и переполненной, когда Тони начал кончать внутрь, вжимаясь в него бёдрами.

— Блядь, ты такой растраханный, из тебя сейчас всё вытечет, — простонал Тони, всё ещё резко вталкиваясь в него. Стив в ответ только согласно промычал. Всё тело гудело от наслаждения.

Тони постепенно перестал двигаться, вибрации металлического члена мягко утихали, пока Стив пытался вернуться с небес на землю. Он тяжело моргал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы снова начать видеть что-то, кроме искр и полыхающих цветных пятен.

Тони осторожно вышел, от чего Стив зашипел, а броня приподняла его на руках, снимая со своего члена и аккуратно укладывая сбоку на постель. Стива всё ещё потряхивало от оргазма. Тони улегся рядом, закинув на него руку.

— Господи, — Стива снова прошибло волной дрожи, когда он почувствовал, как из него вытекает сперма Тони и стекает по бедру.

Несколько мгновений они просто лежали в тишине, Стив пытался отдышаться, а Тони усеивал его кожу нежными поцелуями.

— Ты потрясающий, — сказал Тони, пристально глядя Стиву в глаза. — Что ты делаешь со мной...

— Тони... Боже, Тони, это ты потрясающий, — Стив возразил, качая голой в неверии. — Я никогда не чувствовал того, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать.

Тони уставился на него, изучая выражение его лица. Стиву казалось, будто он парит в воздухе, и его ничего не заботило, кроме Тони. Тот внезапно подался вперед и впился в его рот поцелуем, на который Стив ответил с лёгкостью и без каких-либо возражений. Лаская губы губами, сплетаясь языками, прикусывая.

— Никому не говори, что я позволил твоему секс-роботу себя оттрахать, — сказал Стив серьёзно, когда отстранился. — Вообще, не говори никому, что сделал секс-робота.

Тони звонко рассмеялся.

— Люди должны почитать мою гениальность, Роджерс!

— Дай мне минуту, и я сам тебя почту, — рыкнул Стив, резко перевернув их, запутывая Тони в простыне и прижимая к постели своим весом. Он потёрся бёдрами. Эрекции ещё не было, но это ненадолго. Он широко улыбался, глядя на Тони с озорным блеском в глазах. — Буду почитать тебя всю ночь.

— У меня и правда самые лучшие идеи, — Тони рассмеялся и снова прильнул губами ко рту Стива. Тот согласно простонал, не желая прерывать поцелуй ради какого-нибудь колкого ответа.

Это он мог сделать и потом.


End file.
